


gracing your skin with the side of my hand

by yaoisaveslives



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Top!Yuuri, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoisaveslives/pseuds/yaoisaveslives
Summary: Viktor pushed his cheek harder into the bed, a dozen yeses spilling from his mouth. Yuuri's hips were moving at a constant and steady pace. He grabbed onto Viktor's waist as a stabilizer and fucked the shit out of him as best as he could.orthe one where yuuri is a little reluctant to top viktor, but all else is good.





	

Yuuri's heart was about to burst out of his chest any second. His palms were sweating furiously, slippery to the touch as he rubbed them against his now too-tight jeans.

Viktor was looking at Yuuri like he wanted to devour him. As he stood over the younger man with these dark, sultry eyes that screamed I want you now , Yuuri shivered when he felt Viktor's hot breath against his neck. Even though Viktor was only a couple inches taller than Yuuri, he felt twice his size in the moment.

Yuuri gulped.

They were stood in Viktor's dimly-lit bedroom. His face was illuminated by the soft moonlight seeping in through the window, and Yuuri thought then in that moment that he had never seen a man so beautiful in his entire life. Viktor's pupils were blown to the point where the usual soft cyan was now a deep navy that was almost unrecognizable.

His lips were kiss-bitten and swollen, making Yuuri salivate a little. They looked so delicious and plump that Yuuri had to mentally stop himself from tasting.

His skin was pale like porcelain under the moon that stood high in the night sky.  
He was absolutely breathtaking, Yuuri thought.

"What is it?" Viktor's sudden words made Yuuri snap out of his daydream, making his skin jump.

"Oh, nothing um-.." Yuuri began, trying to muster up the right words to say in his head. "I was just thinking about how I was so lucky to have you all to myself, is all." Yuuri shrugged, his feet now suddenly becoming very interesting.

Viktor chuckled and snaked his hands around Yuuri's waist, cinching him closely to his chest. He held him there for a second and breathed in his scent.

" _Ya tebya lyublyu_ ," Viktor sighed lovingly into Yuuri's burning ear.

Yuuri flushed deeper, clinging onto Viktor's coat, giving it a little tug. Viktor's mouth curled into a small smirk and he gave Yuuri's hidden face a once-over. "Want it off?"

Yuuri nodded and began unbuttoning it for him. He pushed the sleeves off and threw the coat far behind him. Viktor took a step back and sat on the bed, loosening his tie a bit. "Care to put on a show?"

"A-a show?" Yuuri stuttered, a little taken aback. Viktor nodded, giving him a warm smile. His tie was now on the ground.

Yuuri nodded and unzipped his coat and slid his scarf off his neck. He then moved onto his shirt, turning his back to Viktor. He worked the buttons slowly and carefully before sliding the sleeves sexily off of his body. If Viktor wanted a show, he'll give him a show.

A tasteful "Mmm" of approval was heard from behind him.

Yuuri could hear quiet shuffling of clothing garments falling to the ground behind him as he moved onto his belt buckle. He slid it out of the loops in one swift motion, causing the leather to snap softly. He turned his head slightly to the right to look behind him, maybe to catch a slight glimpse of Viktor's face, to see what kind of expression he is wearing.

As Yuuri wondered this, he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops and slowly shimmied his pants down his slender legs. Viktor bit his lip as he watched, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Was it getting hot in here, or was it just him?

All that was left on Yuuri's body were his boxer briefs. As he was about to pull those down too, he suddenly felt a warm pair of hands squeeze his hips. "Let me help you with those," Viktor whispered, dipping his fingers underneath the band of Yuuri's briefs, gliding them along the perimeter.

Yuuri couldn't help himself as he pushed his ass backward and ground himself against Viktor's growing bulge. "Please, Viktor."

Viktor gasped quietly, hands following the sway of Yuuri's sexy little hips. He then pushed the material down Yuuri's legs and helped him get them off and out of the way.

Viktor quickly began removing the last of his clothes as Yuuri moved to the center of the bed, quietly waiting for his lover.

"What would you like me to do?" Viktor sweetly asked as he climbed onto the bed and on top of the smaller man.

Yuuri reached up and cradled Viktor's cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along his jaw. "Kiss me," he sighed, locking his lips with Viktor's. They kissed in sync, lips moving together with ease, tongues softly brushing the other, and taking each other's breath away.

After a couple of minutes, Viktor began to rock his hips downwards onto Yuuri's. Their bare lengths brushed and rubbed together, creating a perfect friction that made them both throw their heads back and moan.

"Yuuri," Viktor breathed into his neck, biting softly onto the skin there, then licking gently to soothe the reddening skin. He kissed up his jaw then back down to his chest. Yuuri writhed and arched his back as Viktor took each of his nipples into his mouth and lightly sucked. "Ah, Viktor," Yuuri groaned as he felt all sensation traveling down to his swelling member.

Viktor worked his way down Yuuri's abdomen, not missing an inch of skin that he covered with kisses and hot breathy licks. As he reached further down, Yuuri's breathing increased and he squirmed more, rolling his impatient hips upward. Viktor held them down with one hand and kissed his belly. Yuuri automatically spread his legs as Viktor travelled more, kissing his inner thighs and lightly sucking. "Stop teasing me," Yuuri pleaded, throwing his arms over his head and covering his eyes.

"Look at me," Viktor said, grabbing ahold of Yuuri's cock. Yuuri did as he was told and locked brown with blue. Viktor's eyes gleamed once as he licked a long, slow drag from his balls all the way up to the tip, not breaking their gaze once. Yuuri quivered all the way up, head falling back onto the pillows as Viktor took the tip into his mouth and sucked. "Oh god Viktor, yes."

Viktor hummed around him as he hollowed out his cheeks and skillfully took the rest of Yuuri into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, stroking with his hand what he can't fit. The sensation was building so strong, Yuuri felt his climax approaching like lightning. "Vi-viktor, I'm going to cum if you-"

Before he could finish his thought, the warmth around him was gone, leaving him with emptiness. His cock pulsed hard, still searching for any kind of friction, but there was none. Yuuri looked up from his position when he heard Viktor shuffling around above him. Just as he thought, Viktor was getting lube. Yuuri relished the thought of Viktor ramming him repeatedly until they both came, making his cock twitch in delight and desire. He wanted him so badly.

His eyes remained closed for a few more seconds as he ran his palms down his hot skin. His pulse was strong, clouding his ears, _bum bum bum_. The sound of a bottle popping open shook Yuuri from his thoughts. He spread his legs a little and waited.

"Yuur- _mm_ ," Viktor quietly moaned from beside him, biting hard down on his lip, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he worked himself open with two fingers.

Realization hit Yuuri as he watched Viktor with bulging eyes. "V-viktor? What are you.." he trailed off, confused. He had never seen Viktor like this. All the times that they've ever had sex with each other, it was always Viktor the one to top. What was he trying to do? Yuuri rubbed his eye once from underneath his glasses, checking to see if he was properly witnessing what he though he was. 

"Don't worry. I will take care of you, Yuuri." Viktor managed to say as he pushed in a fourth finger. Yuuri watched carefully as Viktor scissored himself open, his fingers plunging in and out with such ease and... _grace_? Viktor never failed to surprise Yuuri. How on earth did this man manage to look so beautiful with everything he did?

After a few seconds, Viktor pulled his fingers out slowly. He then crawled on top of Yuuri into a straddle position. Each of his legs were on either side of Yuuri's thighs, his ass resting directly on top of Yuuri's pulsing member.

Yuuri's heart was definitely about to burst. This was his first time doing this. Oh god, this is really happening.

Viktor placed a palm on Yuuri's chest as he reached behind him to grab ahold of Yuuri's cock. "Shhh," Viktor stroked his cock a few times before lifting his hips up and guiding the member towards his entrance.

Yuuri sucked in a strong breath and held it there. He bit hard on his lip as Viktor pushed the tip in. Viktor's eyes rolled back into his head, jaw hanging open as he sank slowly down onto the rest of Yuuri's cock until he was completely seated.

Yuuri released the breath he was holding as a sudden wave of this new pleasure that he's never experienced before overtook his entire body. From head to toe, tingles and bliss washed over him.

"Viktor... jesus.." Yuuri breathed, grabbing a hold of the older man's hips and holding him there. Viktor rolled his hips around a bit, getting used to Yuuri's size inside him.

"You feel so good, Yuuri. So good inside me." Viktor lifted his hips and dropped back down. Yuuri couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips. It felt so good.

Viktor continued to rock himself on Yuuri's cock until Yuuri somewhat regained his composure, then he got off.

Yuuri felt cold as Viktor removed himself, all heat lost. "Viktor? What are you doing?" Yuuri innocently asked, blinking a few times. He swallowed hard when he saw the look Viktor was giving him as he bent himself over the bedside.

"Fuck me, Yuuri." Viktor's voice had never sounded lower. Yuuri awkwardly got to his feet, unsure of what to do.

"I- I don't know how.." Yuuri slowly made his way behind Viktor, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Viktor looked so long and elegant just waiting there with these dark eyes. His hair was a little disheveled and his cheeks were flushed.

"Just have at it. Go on," Viktor said a little softer, swaying his hips a little. Yuuri nodded and took some of Viktor's fleshy backside in his hands and squeezed softly. Viktor purred like a feline and pushed his hips backward in approval.

"Come on, I know you can do it. Ruin me." Viktor pleaded. Yuuri swallowed and lined himself up with Viktor's entrance.

" _Da_ ," Viktor's moan elongated as Yuuri pushed himself into the warm heat.

So tight, but it feels so good, Yuuri thought. He pulled out almost all the way, hesitated for a second, then slammed back in. Viktor let out the sexiest moan Yuuri had ever heard him make. He definitely wanted to hear it again. He repeated his motions a couple times and nearly came there on the spot, letting a few curse words in Japanese roll off his tongue.

"Harder," Viktor growled, gripping the bed sheets underneath him. Yuuri complied and spread Viktor's cheeks ever so slightly and forcefully drove himself in and out, in and out.

Viktor pushed his cheek harder into the bed, a dozen yeses spilling from his mouth. Yuuri's hips were moving at a constant and steady pace. He grabbed onto Viktor's waist as a stabilizer and _fucked the shit out of him_ as best as he could.

"You're so amazing, Yuuri. Yes, yes, just like that." Viktor's back arched as he writhed underneath Yuuri.

"Flip over," Yuuri instructed as he suddenly pulled out. Viktor wasted no time in obliging. He rolled over onto his back and scooted further up the bed. Yuuri took both of Viktor's legs and threw them over his shoulders, immediately pushing into Viktor's hole as he did.

Viktor's eyes squeezed shut as Yuuri's cock directly hit his sweet spot, Russian curse words spilling from his pink-bitten lips. " _Day eto mne_ ," Viktor unknowingly pleaded, pushing his hips up to meet Yuuri's thrusts, throwing his arms around his neck.

Yuuri fucked Viktor into the bed, hands rubbing up and down Viktor's silky porcelain legs. He then took each of them and pushed them up to Viktor's chest, his flexibility coming in handy.

Each thrust hit Viktor's prostate dead on, making him whine, chest heaving. " _Tak khorosho_!" Viktor hooked his hands underneath his knees, holding his legs close to his chest as his climax approached.

"I'm close, Viktor. Come with me," Yuuri was now plowing him into the mattress.

Yuuri's abdomen became tight as his orgasm approached. As if on queue, Viktor clenched tightly around Yuuri, clipping the extra few strings that held Yuuri down. He spurt long and hard into Viktor's heat, "くそ."

The moment Viktor felt Yuuri's wetness shoot into him, he came hard. His back arched high as he shot his load onto his chest and stomach.

Yuuri became sensitive quickly, so he pulled out slowly. He collapsed onto the bed beside Viktor who was trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," was all Yuuri could muster out. He looked up at the ceiling and watched the fan rotate. Viktor reached out his hand and cascaded it along Yuuri's arm. "I knew you had it in you, but I didn't know you had _that much_. Such eros, my love." Viktor teased, rolling over onto his side to face Yuuri, palm propping his head up. He looked at him with a loving gaze as Yuuri blushed. 

"I haven't came like that in ages. It felt really nice," Viktor sighed, looking down at his covered abdomen. Yuuri raised a brow, "Like what?" 

"Untouched, of course." Viktor said matter-of-factly. Yuuri's face flushed once more, rolling over onto his side, back to Viktor. "Hey," Viktor whined, grabbing onto Yuuri's waist and pulling him close into a spooning position. 

"I love you, my little katsudon." Viktor rubbed his nose into Yuuri's bare shoulder, making him squirm in delight. Yuuri's heart began to flutter, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

"I love you, too."

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed it. But yeah, this is my first Viktuuri fic, so I hope it met all of your standards. Idk, i find it really hot when they speak in their own languages, so ofc i incorporated a lot of that into the story. (below is a key if u need it) and also! I dont speak russian or japanese, so if my translations were wrong, blame google translate, please! also, i wrote this over a span of three days during my classes. i have no regrets ^_^ haha, but ya again!! thanks for reading and i realllyy hope you liked it <3
> 
> Ya tebya lyublyu = I love you  
> Da = yes  
> Day eto mne = give it to me  
> Tak khorosho = feels so good  
> くそ (kuso) = fuck


End file.
